Mining is a complex operation. It requires large machines to undertake challenging tasks that are potentially dangerous. The machine can be hard to maneuver, the environment may be full of dangers and the machines are under significant stress.
At the same time, efficiency is becoming more and more important to mining operations. The cost of fuel is becomes a major factor as the distances that trucks travel between extraction equipment and unloading points can be significant. When trucks encounter long delays at endpoints while waiting to load or unload can further reduce efficiency in both unproductive equipment usage and idle fuel consumption. Conversely, extraction or processing equipment at endpoints that is idle while waiting for trucks to arrive further reduces efficiency.
Existing mine mapping equipment may provide location of vehicles but does not give a comprehensive view of the environment with respect to endpoint status and future expected states. Current systems do not provide a comprehensive view of expected arrival times, current queue times, and machine efficiencies, nor support real time operational guidance based on those inputs.